1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing. More particularly, the present invention is a system and method that generates a diffusion index for measuring the breadth of individual investor participation in the stock market.
2. Related Art
An index is a statistical composite that is used to indicate the performance of a market or a market sector over various time periods. Examples of indices that are used to gauge the performance of stocks and other securities in the United States include the Dow Jones Industrial Average, the National Association of Securities Dealers Automated Quotations (NASDAQ) Composite. Index, the New York Stock Exchange Composite Index, etc. In general, the Dow Jones Industrial Average contains thirty (30) stocks that trade on the New York Stock Exchange and is a general indicator of how shares of the largest United States companies are trading. The NASDAQ Composite Index is a composite index of more than three thousand (3,000) companies listed on the NASDAQ (also referred to as over-the-counter or OTC stocks). It is designed to indicate the stock performance of small-cap and technology stocks. Finally, the New York Stock Exchange Composite Index is a composite index of shares listed on the New York Stock Exchange.
All of the above-listed stock market indices are related to changes in the price of the securities included in the particular index. What is needed is an economic indicator that measures investor confidence and participation in buying stocks rather than the value of stocks and which stocks are being traded. What is further needed is an indicator that focuses on how the participation rate of investors varies over time.